


Puppet

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Kyra had put Ajay here, today, for a reason. If it was her will that he keep Ajay bound to him through sweet nothings and pretty lies, then so be it.





	1. Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> I give you my solemn promise that I WILL finish all of my stories, but for right now...I'm in the mood for manipulative Sabal. Manipulative Sabal is my favourite Sabal.

“Sabal? What are you...doing tomorrow? Or...today? Or...whenever…” This was an unusual question...Sabal raised an eyebrow.

“Fighting a war, brother. Nothing out of the ordinary, why do you ask?”

“Well, I just meant...are you free? Tomorrow? Or...whenever?” 

“Well...that would depend on what you would like me to be free for. Do you need to talk, is there somewhere you’d like us to go…?”

“Uh, well...I was thinking...We could get together for...like, coffee, or something? Or tea?” Sabal felt like his brain had short-circuited. He stared at Ajay, mouth open in shock.

“Ajay, are you...asking me out on a date?”

“I, well...yeah, I guess...If that’s okay. I mean, you don’t have to. Go, I mean. For coffee. With me. I mean, it’s up to you. We can...yeah. It’s whatever.” Ajay was clearly uncomfortable right now, afraid of rejection, or perhaps expecting it. Sabal would never in a million years have suspected he would think that Ajay could be adorable under any circumstances, but...well, here they were. Ajay was uncomfortable, and it was honestly the most adorable thing Sabal had ever seen. 

Once the shock wore off, Sabal started to think rationally.

Ajay was asking him out on a date. He was gay. Sabal was not, and he certainly held no attraction towards Ajay. Hell, he would barely call them friends, not with most of their interactions being war-related. Ajay, however, had developed an attraction for Sabal somewhere in their short time together. Now what to do with it? 

Sabal needed Ajay on his side. Being American, Ajay could easily fall prey to Amita’s manipulation, believe that she truly was forward-thinking while the rest of Kyrat insisted on being stuck in the past. Sabal could almost see it happening already. He couldn’t let that happen. Kyra had delivered Ajay to them as the saviour of Kyrat, that much was obvious. That she had seen fit to deliver Ajay to him as a gay man, and that she had sparked in him an attraction for Sabal...was another obvious message. Gay or not, Sabal was meant to be Ajay’s lover. Kyra had made Ajay gay so that Sabal would have a means of ensuring Ajay chose the right path. It was all so clear to him. This meant that Ajay would be tied to him, but also that he would be tied to Ajay. He could never take a lover, could never let his eyes stray to another...perhaps Kyra had made him so devoted to the cause for that exact reason. His eyes had never been inclined to straying, anyways. This relationship would be forever. It would mean a lifetime of lies. Sabal took a deep breath. Kyra had put Ajay here, today, for a reason. If it was her will that he keep Ajay bound to him through sweet nothings and pretty lies, then so be it. All of these thoughts flashed through his mind, and he had decided in less then a second.

“Of course it’s alright,” he said with a smile, “I’d be delighted to go have coffee with you. Are you free now?”

“Now? Are you...free...now?”

“My schedule just cleared up suddenly.” Sabal chuckled as he made a show of putting away the papers he was looking at, and Ajay let a slow smile creep onto his face.

“Oh. Then...we can have coffee now.”

“Would you be opposed to tea?”

“Oh, uh...no. Tea would be great.”


	2. Story Swap

Ajay had been grinning into his tea since the moment Sabal poured it, and the reason was obvious: he was just that glad to be on a date with Sabal. Ajay was twenty-six, but he seemed to have all the dating experience of a fourteen year old, and it was utterly adorable.

“So, Ajay, what do you typically do in your spare time?”

“You mean...here, or in general?”

“In general.”

“Oh. Uh...not much. I...just kinda...did whatever. Played video games and that.”

“Ah, I see. Well, video games haven’t come to Kyrat yet, but once Pagan is gone I’ll bring in all of your favourites.” Ajay chuckled.

“Good. And what about you?” Sabal frowned in thought.

“Well...Not much, I suppose. I meditate, but I’m not sure that counts as a hobby, per se. I...read, from time to time, I suppose. The war has kept me too preoccupied to invest much time in hobbies.” Ajay felt very glad that he wasn’t the only one having trouble listing hobbies or things he did for fun.

“Yeah, that makes sense. I got up to...a lot of...not-so-great stuff back in America, and, well...that didn’t leave much time for hobbies and stuff.” Sabal chuckled.

“You were a rebel long before you came to Kyrat, were you? Well, that explains how you fell into the habit so easily.”

“Yeah, yeah, I was a little brat. Wasn’t much fun, though. I snuck out at night no matter how much I hated getting caught.”

“Your mother caught you sneaking out?”

“No, normally she caught me sneaking back in a four in the morning. Man, there’s nothing worse than getting scolded in a whisper, I’ll tell you that right now.” Sabal laughed so hard he spilled some of his tea, making Ajay laugh harder as he got up to get Sabal a cloth.

“Where do you keep cloths and stuff?”

“Bottom-left cupboard,” Sabal responded between chuckles. Once everything had been mopped up, Ajay grinned.

“You should probably drink that before you spill any more,” he quipped, and Sabal rolled his eyes, downing the rest of his tea.

“Happy now?”

“Very.” Ajay finished his own tea, then sighed.

“So, what kind of books do you like to read?”

“Well, the few Kyrati novels we have…”

“Writing’s not a popular career choice in wartime?”

“Well, no, but more than that, Pagan burned our libraries. We only managed to save the few books that had been out on loan. I suppose I read them so that I can preserve our heritage.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, it was twenty years ago. When Pagan is gone we’ll write new books. We need to start looking towards the future, not letting past wrongs weigh us down. Anyways, I also read a few western classics that we stole from the royal army. My favourites are Treasure Island-” Ajay gave an eager hum of approval. “-Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, and Sherlock Holmes.”

“You’re an adventure buff, huh? Tell you what, once Pagan is gone I’ll get you copies of the Lord of The Rings trilogy, and the Harry Potter series, and the Pendragon series.”

“Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, and Pendragon,” Sabal echoed, “How many books will I have to read once Kyrat is free?”

“Uh...Three Lord of the Rings books, seven Harry Potter books, and...ten Pendragon books, I think, so...twenty books total. Sorry.” Sabal laughed again.

“Well, once Kyrat is free I’ll leave the country in your capable hands for the first few months so I can shut myself in my room and read. Be sure to bring food and water from time to time.” Ajay chuckled.

“I won't forget, promise.” He yawned suddenly, and Sabal glanced at the time.  
“It’s getting late. Sorry, I had hoped to wrap things up with enough time for you to get home before dark…” Ajay yawned again before responding.

“Don’t worry about it, I had a great time…I’m not looking forward to having to drive all the way home to go to bed, though…” Sighing, Ajay got up from the table, and Sabal shrugged.

“You could always stay here. I could make up a spare bed on the couch with a few extra blankets.”

“I-” He smiled.

“Gee, Sabal, asking me to stay over on the first date? Moving things a little fast, aren’t you? That kind of thing is normally reserved for the third date.” 

“What can I say?” Sabal responded with a shrug, “We’re in the middle of a war, I want to move things along quickly...Not that I expect you or I to be dying anytime soon. We’re both too strong to die anytime in the near future, but the habit of moving things quickly is tough to break.” Ajay rolled his eyes, but he had already decided to stay. It was too long a drive to want to do, at night, and while tired. 

“Shall I make up the bed, then?”

“Please.”

“Are you going to help?”

“Of course I am, what kind of ungrateful asshole do you take me for?” Sabal laughed again as he started pulling out blankets and pillows for the couch. When the bed was made up, Ajay curled up under the covers gratefully.

“Thanks so much for this, Sabal.”

“It’s not a problem. Goodnight, Ajay.”

“Sleep tight, Sabal.”

“...Don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

“You shut your damn mouth.” Sabal was laughing all the way to his bedroom.


	3. First Kiss

Ajay woke to the smell of something delicious, and tea. He stirred, groaning and stretching on the couch.

“You sleep like the dead, Ajay. I dropped a pan twice and you didn’t so much as flinch. I had to stop myself checking your pulse to make sure you were alive.”

“Yeah, I’ve always been that way,” he said through a yawn, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

“What’s for breakfast?”

“That’s what woke you? Well, we have dosa, with sambar and coconut chutney.”

“...I...have no idea what any of that means.”

“Would it help if I said pancakes and dip?”

“Yeah, a lot.” Sabal chuckled, shaking his head.

“Here,” he said, preparing a plate for Ajay and handing it to him, “Try some. I’m sure you’ll like it. You better like it, I’m not making anything else.” Ajay hesitated, but it looked good and smelled good, so he took a bite. It WAS good.

Sabal, for his part, watched Ajay eat with barely-concealed delight. For a first date, that went extraordinarily well. They had talked for hours about nothing, he had made Ajay laugh more than a few times, and Ajay had even agreed to stay the night...after Sabal had made sure to conveniently “forget” the time. Ajay had accepted the couch with no resistance, and here was, eating the breakfast Sabal had made for him and enjoying every bite. Ajay clearly was very attracted to him, perhaps already fantasizing about sex. Sabal felt safe in asking for a second date.

“I had a good time last night, Ajay. Did you?”

“Yeah, a really good time. Thanks again for letting me stay over. I really wouldn’t have liked driving home.”

“Not at all. I was thinking...perhaps you’d like to do it again.”

“Yeah. My place this time?” Ajay had a “place”? One that wasn’t a communal safehouse? That was a new piece of information.

“Your place?” 

“Yeah, Bhadra told me about it. Used to be my dad’s or whatever, but there were two guys living there when I got there. They were the ones that...uh...sent me off to, uh...Noore.” Ajay looked away, clearly still uncomfortable discussing that particular chapter of his time here. “...Anyways, so after I won I came back and...well, got told a little story about a thangka and then sent on my merry way, god dammit, but after THAT I kicked them out, so the place is mine now.” 

“Mohan’s old house?” Sabal sighed with genuine relief. “Thank Kyra. We lost that area to Noore a long time ago, and Mohan’s home has been abandoned ever since. That loss...hurt me more than most. I’m...I can’t tell you how glad I am that Mohan’s home is back in proper ownership. I know he wanted his home passed down to you, when you were ready, and now that you have it, I...I couldn’t be happier. You’ll be comfortable in Mohan’s home...sorry, in your new home. It’s fairly sizeable. How are you finding your home so far?”

“Comfortable, like you said. There’s even a Golden Path soldier there who’s been helping me clean up and repair things and put on attachments and stuff. I...thought you sent him there. You’re really good at knowing everything I do, I figured you must have just known when I got my place back.”

“No, I didn’t. It must be one of Amita’s people.”

“You don’t...uh…” Sabal sighed.

“Do I even need to answer that question? No, Amita and I don’t share anything, not intel, not soldiers, not anything.”

“You should.” Sabal nodded, but then changed the subject. He was well aware how much their arguing bothered Ajay.

“I can’t help but agree with you, brother. Mohan’s - sorry, your house - is still on the hill, correct?”

“Impossible to find and even harder to get to? Yeah. I’ll leave little markers or something so you can find your way.”

“No need, I used to go there quite often to meditate, I know the way quite well.”

“If you’re sure...Anyways, I guess I should be heading out. Places to go, things to do…”

“Of course. Before you go, though, what time would you like me to be at your house?”

“Oh, uh...What are you doing tomorrow?” Sabal gave him an angelic grin.

“My schedule has mysteriously cleared up, so I’m free. Six o’clock?”

“Planning on spending the night?”

“Why not?” Ajay sighed, rolling his eyes as he stood.

“Alright, but I insist that we wait until at least the third date to have sex. It’s a rule.”

“Then I promise, no sex until the third date.” Ajay smiled, but then he was looking deep into Sabal’s eyes, deliberating, and Sabal could have guessed the meaning of that look a mile away. Smiling gently, he rested his palm on Ajay’s cheek, a welcome invitation if ever there was one.

“...I feel like we’re moving so fast…” Ajay murmured uncertainly, eyes drifting from Sabal’s face down to the floor.

“All relationships are different, Ajay,” Sabal told him gently, “Some couples take things slow, some speed right through the formalities of dating. Neither system is better or worse than the other; it’s all about what you feel comfortable with. If you feel comfortable enough to kiss me, then that's all that matters.” Ajay hesitated. When he licked his lips, Sabal knew he had him.

“Are you...okay? If we kiss?”

“Yes, Ajay. I’m alright with whatever you decide. This is about you, and what you want.” Still Ajay hesitated, but it was a different kind of hesitation, and Sabal realized he just might have the privilege of being Ajay’s first kiss. Finally Ajay leaned forward, licking his lips and swallowing, and parting his lips ever so slightly as he let his eyes fall shut. Sabal closed the last of the distance, letting their lips touch with infinite care, and giving Ajay a gentle kiss. When he pulled back, Ajay looked almost shocked, licking his lips again and trying to process where to go from there. Definitely his first kiss.

“...Good luck out there, Ajay.”

“Uh...yeah…”

“Tomorrow at six?”

“Huh? Uh, yeah.”

“I’ll see you then.”

“Yeah.”

“...Do you want to stay a little longer?”

“Oh, uh…no, I’ll just...go.” Sabal made eye contact one last time to be sure Ajay was alright.

“Have a good day, Ajay.”

“You...you too.”


	4. Second Date

Sabal was getting reports of Ajay stumbling around looking dazed. 

“Dazed? Is he injured?”

“No, more like...drunk or something. He’s just...his head is in the clouds, and he’s grinning like an idiot.” Sabal chuckled. One kiss, and still off-kilter hours later.

“Leave him be. He’ll sort himself out soon enough.”

“If you say so, sir...Is he alright?”

“Oh yes. He got some good news earlier today, so he’s happy. Preoccupied, but happy.”

“Oh good. I’m glad for him.” The radio fizzed back into silence, and Sabal outright laughed. All the dating experience of a fourteen year old, wasn’t that what he had said? Ajay must be buzzing with excitement to have a date with him tomorrow. It was utterly adorable. To be honest, Sabal wanted to call Ajay and coo to him a little bit, but he was distracted enough already. Ajay did good work when he was focused, and Sabal didn’t want to upset that too much, not when every little kiss had him skipping like a child. When Ajay learned to control himself, he’d be a little more affectionate.

***

“Ajay!”

“Sabal, you did make it here okay.”

“Of course I did, I told you I knew my way here.”

“Right, right, well, uh...come on in...Don’t mind the mess…” Sabal stepped inside, and he had to pretend not to mind the mess. It was a disaster! An absolute disaster! Such was the nature of things when a house was abandoned for twenty or so years, but…

“Who did you say lived here before you?”

“Couple of druggies. Uh…I don’t think they were much into cleaning, but...I haven’t really had time...To be honest, this is after I spent the last two hours trying to tidy it up.” Sabal nodded.

“Well...I suppose cleaning would make an acceptable second date, if you’d prefer…” 

“No, no that’s okay,” Ajay said with a laugh, “We can go upstairs, it’s cleaner there. I...started organizing my bedroom first.”

“Sleep first and worry about things later, is that it? Alright, upstairs we go.” 

It WAS cleaner upstairs, and Sabal smiled his appreciation as he sat on the bed.

“So, any particular reason you’ve brought me to your bedroom on the second date?” Ajay smiled sheepishly.

“It just kind of happened that way. But...well...I really liked kissing...before...that is, if you did too…”

“I like anything you do. I wouldn’t mind kissing you for a little while.” Ajay smiled, but he seemed nervous, and eventually Sabal tenderly picked up one of Ajay’s hands with his own.

“...Or we could cuddle for a little while.”

“You...won’t be bored?”

“Spending time with you? Nonsense.” Ajay smiled timidly.

“I’ll work up to it, promise,” he said as he slowly moved to lay down beside Sabal and Sabal followed suit. Sabal only hummed a response as he wrapped his arms around Ajay, making a show of sighing comfortably.

“This is nice,” Ajay said, and Sabal smiled.

“This is nice,” he agreed. It took only a few seconds for Ajay to work up the courage to kiss again, and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sabal’s.

Sabal could almost hear Mohan cursing both of their names as he returned the kiss and it became passionate in moments. Sabal moaned, starting to become aroused, and while he had a strict policy about not thinking about the fact that he was manipulating someone while he was with that someone (it made manipulating them more genuine), he took a moment to breathe a mental sigh of relief. He didn’t have to worry about not being able to perform when the time came, and THAT was a relief. He’d never had sex with any of the other people he’d manipulated - and they had all been women, as well - but...well, none of those other had been promising to singlehandedly save Kyrat. Sabal would gladly have sex with a man to free his country from Pagan’s lies.

“Sabal? Are you...is everything...have I not been...good?” And THIS was why he never let himself get distracted, dammit! Ajay sounded absolutely heartbroken, and Sabal knew that he’d fallen deep into his thoughts and forgotten to kiss Ajay, which Ajay had no doubt interpreted as lack of interest. But perhaps not. Perhaps not. He could salvage this easily enough, if he lied convincingly. He waited a second, then inhaled sharply through his nose.

“Mm? A-Ajay? ...Ah, shit...I didn’t...I’m sorry…” He pulled back slowly, rubbing at his eyes and forcing himself to yawn. When he finally blinked his eyes open he was glad to note that Ajay looked concerned, not heartbroken, which was a step in the right direction.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes...I’ve had a long day today, and I’m exhausted, but I didn’t want to reschedule...I told myself I wouldn't fall asleep while I was with you, but...kissing you felt so good, and...I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep until you woke me up. I’m sorry, Ajay, I’m being a terrible date. I fell asleep while kissing you, of all things. What you must think of me…”

“...That’s okay, I got the feeling you were a little tired when you came here.”

“...You did?” But he hadn’t been tired at all…

“Yeah. You were so not into the idea of cleaning, I figured you’d had a long day and didn’t want to do any more work. I’d been hoping a nice kissing session would help you relax after your long day, and...well, it has, just not in the way I was expecting.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, don’t be. Here, why don’t we just cuddle, and then you can fall asleep in my arms? That’ll be nice for you, won’t it?”

“Will it be nice for you? I don’t want you to be bored, you asked me here to do things, after all. I don’t want to ruin the date by falling asleep right away.” Ajay smiled.

“Sabal, you think too much. I love you, and anything we do together makes me the happiest man in the world, okay? If you're tired, go to sleep. Besides, there's no reason we can’t keep going on dates even after we make it official. They say date nights help keep a relationship alive, after all.”

“If you’re sure...I still feel bad.”

“Well, good, that means you care about me.” Finally Sabal cracked a small smile, and Ajay returned the smile...if a bit impishly.

“Besides, I said no sex until the third date, so you getting a full-blown hard-on would have been a problem.” Sabal blinked, completely shocked. He had been getting aroused, that was what had prompted his thoughts...He was a little embarrassed that Ajay had noticed so quickly. Ajay pecked him on the lips, pulling him from his thoughts again.

“Sleep. I’ll wake you up in the morning, and I’ll even make breakfast to boot.” Sabal relented with a sigh.

“If you’re sure...goodnight, Ajay.”

“Goodnight, Sabal. Sleep well.”

“...Don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

“Will you STOP?!”


End file.
